


LloydxReader-Storms

by ConverseNinja004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cross-post from Deviantart.</p>
<p>You are awaken during a storm and receive a visitor during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LloydxReader-Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as friendship or pre-romance. Or both. This was written during a stormy night, which I personally cannot sleep through if its a thunderstorm.

Ninjago Lloyd X Reader – Storms

(H/c) = hair color  
(H/s) = hair style  
(E/c) =eye color  
(Y/a) = your age  
(Y/h) = your height  
(F/n) = first name  
(L/n) = last name

The sudden flash of light and loud boom had awoken you. As you roll over you try to hold back a groan of annoyance. Today had been a rough day for you and your friends, the ninja. As you lay in bed willing the storm to lessen you think back on the events of the day.  
You started off with helping Zane make breakfast, and then getting a workout with helping the ninja train. Personally you weren’t a ninja in training but you’d do anything to help these guys out after they help save you and your village from a serpentine attack. Sensei Wu had seen something in you and asked you to join the team. After training you went to help Nya on the bridge of the Bounty. Sometime during the afternoon is when the youngest member of the ninja called your attention away. You and Lloyd got along well, as well as someone (Y/a) and a kid could get along.  
“Hey shorty, what do ya need?” Wondering what the boy needed help with you followed him down the hall to the laundry room.  
“(F/n)~, don’t call me shorty,” the boy whined, “I need a little help with laundry. I don’t think Zane trusts me with his gi after ‘the accident’. “  
“Ahhh. Yeah no prob.” You said as you rolled up your sleeves, steeling yourself for the task ahead.  
You snapped back to reality at the timid knock on the door.  
“(F/n), are you awake?” Was the hushed question from hallway.  
“Yeah, you can come in.” You replied in an equally hushed tone, you were thankful that Nya was dead to the world in the bunk above yours. The door opened and shut deftly as the boy crept to the side of you bed.  
“Can I sleep with you, the storm woke me up?” Lloyd jumped slightly as next bolt of lightning flash, illuminating the big green eyes and the ‘I’m scared but I don’t want to show it’ expression. Silently you mentally debated whether or not to let him pretty much use you as a pillow.  
With a small sigh of defeat you lifted your blanket in invitation. An invitation the boy quickly accepted as thunder shook the ship.  
“Comfy?” You asked as Lloyd wiggled into place and closed his eyes. All the answer you got was a soft snore as the kid drifted off to dreamland. With a small smile you too shut your eyes and started to drift to sleep.

 

“Hey, earth to (F/n)~! Is someone in there?”  
The hand waving in front of you brought you back from lala land.  
“Huh, wah? Jay get your hand outta my face!” Jerking back from the offending appendage of the exuberant ninja. The ninja had returned before now after being gone for the past two days. With their absence came change—a major one to boot—and was the reason your brain stalled trying to process the sight before you.  
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was standing at the back of the returning group, which normally wasn’t a problem, except this time instead of the boy who had left this afternoon was a teen who shifted from foot to foot nervously.  
“What the hell happened?” Everyone jumped slightly at the rage in your tone and posture.  
“W-w-we got turned into kids by Garmadon-“ Jay started.  
“Yeah! And he sent the Grundle to eat us-“ Kai cut in.  
“But Sensei had some traveler’s tea that-“ Zane added.  
“Aged the Grundle and us but Lloyd as well-“ Cole included in the four-part harmony narrative.  
“We told not to, that he’s giving up his childhood-“ You held your hand up, interrupting Kai, and rubbed your temples processing the story of the past two days.  
“(F/n) it was my choice. I did it to save the ninja” At this Lloyd stepped forward. “And I would do it again.”  
“Lloyd made a hard decision tonight and I think we all should trust in his judgment. It is getting late, perhaps a good night’s sleep will help to soothe the events of the day.”  
“Yes Sensei.”  
“Yeah, I could use a rest.” Nya with the ninja started to their nightly rituals, leaving you alone. After a sigh and a silent pray for strength you too went about preparing yourself for bed. However instead of heading straight to bed you went to the main room to watch the city and its inhabitants’ nocturnal habits. For about an hour you sat there stewing in your thoughts before a flash of light caught your attention. In the distance a storm front was moving in, and with it was the troublesome twins lightning and thunder.  
Creeping as quietly as you could back to Nya and yours’ shared room, you settled into bed but unable to sleep. At least closing your eyes you tried to count sheep, until that first rumble of thunder assaulted your eardrums. Rubbing the heels of your palm into the hollow of your eye sockets you inwardly groaned. First it was the surprise of seeing Lloyd and now this. Normally you could sleep through storms, but there were a couple of times when a thunderstorm would shake you from the world of dream and keep you awake. Tonight seemed like one of those nights where sleep would be an elusive minx.  
After a few minutes, you heard someone padding down the hall with the steps heading towards your room. Rolling over to face the door, it opened to allow the head of the resident green ninja. His eyes darted to the window as a bolt of lightning illuminated the room.  
“Um, (F/n), is it okay if I can sleep in here. I mean-“ He whispered.  
“Sure Lloyd.” You cut him off, remembering the night on the Bounty, and knew this was still the same kid who had come to you for comfort whenever there was a thunderstorm at night. The newly grown teen crossed the room in record time; and jumped under the covers as a rumbled of thunder shook the walls. He wrapped his arms around you, you could feel him slightly shaking, and hugged him back. Over the time you had spent the ninja they had all used you as a pillow and told you were a good one. After half an hour Lloyd was breathing deeply and steadily signaling that he was asleep; and you were almost there too. Lloyd was going to need help adjusting to this situation as much as the rest of you, but he still was a kid was your last thought before you fell into the clutches of sleep.


End file.
